Grim Reapers and Bows and Arrows, Oh My!
by CharcoalSama
Summary: IYYYH. Basically, the YYH gang thinks Kagome's the new Spirit Detective after hearing Botan's training her, and both gangs are given an opportunity of a lifetime. Of course, it backfires slightly... Flames welcome!
1. Clouds, Planes, and Grim Reapers

HIHI! Ok, as this is my very very very first fanfic, I really don't care what you say to me. Please note, however, if I disapprove of you, I will most likely feed your comments to my pet dragon, Fido. So, sit back, relax, and enjoy the show! (or fanfic, whatever...)

Chapter 1: Clouds, Planes, and Grim Reapers  
  
Kagome sat on the edge of the well, sighing heavily. InuYasha was such a jerk...  
  
School wasn't going too well, either. Between little communication between the past and the present, too much demon fighting, and too many low grades, how was she ever going to get into high school? Also, there was that problem with her bad aim, which seemed to never get any better. How could the rest of the gang count on her if she kept missing her shots?  
  
She looked around at the bright blue sky, behind her family's shrine and the sacred oak. A few light, fluffy clouds floated by, some faster than the plane that flew gently on the white, looking like skipping stones. One of the planes looked almost like a person...  
  
"Kagome! You're back!"  
  
"Sota, you little brat! I was thinking about important things." To say the truth, Kagome was wondering why that plane looked so much like a blue- haired person on an oar, like one of the Grim Reapers. Her little brother had scared her almost out of her wits, creeping up on her quieter than a breeze.  
  
The school girl looked back up to the sky. All she could see were regular planes, and clouds. Nothing that looked like a girl with blue hair.  
  
"Sis? Will you quit looking up like that? I think youre starting to space out on us here in Tokyo." Kagome looked back down the well, humphed at InuYasha being the idiot that he was, and went into her house.

Drat, this is really short! Sorry, y'all! Anyway, don't forget to R 'n' R! I want at least three before I put out the next chappie! Sayonara!


	2. Tap, Tap, REAPER!

Thanks to all who reviewed! I know these chapters are very very very short, but that's only because I still need to work on my writing. I don't like writing very long chapters. So, sorry!

Oh, ya, I forgot my first disclaimer, and will probably forget more! So, this one covers the first chapter, and all chapters with no disclaimer.

I do not own InuYasha. Takahashi Rumiko does, and does a great job with it.

Chapter 2.  
  
Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.  
  
Kagome's pencil tapped softly on the paper.  
  
Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.  
  
It was such a nice day, and here she was, stuck doing her least favorite subject. Math, of all things! She'd rather been fighting demons than tackling homework. Of course, fighting demons meant going back to InuYasha...  
  
As if that was going to happen! She had told Shippo that she would be staying at least five or six days, to get caught up on her homework. Cursed homework. She looked out the window, staring airly at the clear sky. More planes flew across the sky. One plane...  
  
Wasn't a plane at all! It was a blue-haired girl, just like she had thought yesterday! "Hey, you up there! Are you a demon?" she called, ignoring plainly if anyone was watching.  
  
The girl nearly flipped over. As a matter of fact, she did flip, and dove right for the glass pane, pulling herself upright just as she was right in front of Kagome's second story window. "You can see me, can't you?" Her British accent was strange, but not too uncanny, for she was a girl flying around in the sky.  
  
She hopped off, and started walking in oblongs around the school girl. "Hmm, you look like any other ordinary school girl, but you can see me! I suppose you must have a lot of spiritual power, but why has Koenma not informed me of this? I suppose that's because this is Tokyo, but still..." She kept muttering to herself as she looked around and around Kagome.  
  
Stopping suddenly, Kagome became even more irritated than before, caught off balance by the girl in the kimono. She pulled herself together harshly, annoyed.  
  
"Who are you, and why are you flying around like it's anything normal?"  
  
"My, my, you don't have to be so aggravated! It's just I was on my way from Spirit World, and you saw me, and I came down here to see just what was going on! Apparantly, you do have a lot of spirit energy, but most definitely not like Yusuke's. More... peaceful, quiet. I suppose that's why Koenma didn't find you before Yusuke. I'm Botan, by the way. You're older than 14, right?"  
  
Blah, blah, blah. That's all Botan appeared to be saying, until she got to the "older than 14" part. Also, she seemed to know a lot about powers, and other people who had them. Maybe, if she cooperated, she would teach her?  
  
"Uhhh... I'm Higurashi Kagome. Botan, right? I'm in my last year of junior high. I was wondering, since you seemed to know a lot about spirit energy, maybe you could..."  
  
"Yes, of course! Someone with this much energy must be able to hone it properly! I'll teach you, don't you worry!"  
  
Don't forget to R 'n' R, people! It makes me happy! And you don't like me when I'm not happy.


	3. Practice makes Perfect

Dang. I messed up with the first Chapter 3, so I had ta remove it. Sorry! Once again, gomen nasai!

Disclaimer: I own neither IY or YYH, but I hope to own the movies!

Practice makes Perfect (you hope)  
  
"Kagome, you seem to be coming along nicely! Now, where's that bow of yours..."  
  
It was her third day home, and already Kagome had improved both her aim and her control over how much spirit energy went into the shot. Sango would be proud.  
  
Botan's British accent drifted through the trees. "Now, take one of the BLUNT, SOFT, CUSHIONED arrows and try to find me! Don't put any energy in the shot, though! Don't want me dying before you can hone your energy!" She danced off lightly, not noticing a red-head boy lurked in the shadows.  
  
He watched closely as Botan danced in spirited circles, hiding more and more of her energy until she finally cut almost all of it off from detection. Still, when the strange girl in the Tokyo school uniform aimed, she always found her. It was more accurate than Yusuke, or even Hiei could do. It was possible that Koenma had found a replacement for Yusuke. The Spirit Detective had been a little out of whack after the Dark Tournament. Or maybe that was just how Yusuke always acted in his spare time. There was no way anyone, even the great King Yama, could possibly know for sure. Maybe just Keiko, but that was probably experience.  
  
Kagome put down her bow. "Hey, Botan, I think there's someone else here..." She looked around, trying to pinpoint the small prick of Spirit energy.  
  
"Don't be silly. Nearly no one can get through a spirit barrier. Not around here, anyway. It's been nearly impossible to regulate one of these since the fall of the feudal demons, the ones with great mystic powers." Her blue head poked out of a shrub. "Oh, yeah, and that jewel thingy, too."  
  
"Do you mean the Sacred Jewel?" she asked quietly, almost under her breath.  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact, I..."  
  
There was a loud crash off in the direction of Kagome's house, followed by a yell. "Oh, I'm sorry, Botan. I've gotta go. There's something..."  
  
She hurried off, leaving Botan with her head stuck in the bush, looking very cross at the school girl. Loud shouts were head, one sounding very much like Kagome saying "SIT!", but Kurama could not tell, however confused he was at the disturbance in her typically happy nature. He slunk into the shadows, leaving Botan out to dry. Again. If this was to become a habit, it might as well not be noticed.

Gomen! Don't forget to R&R! Surprise for all who do!


	4. Secretary Kuwabara

Sorry about this, I had ta fix one o' the spellings. Many apologies! (Domo arigato, Aerisan!)

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha, but I hope to own the movies!

Secretary Kuwabara

"Yusuke, I have urgent news."  
  
"Well, yeah, does that include demons, demons, or, wait, I've got it, MORE demons? If so, I'm booked. Fill out a form with my secretary," the Spirit Detective said, pointing to Kuwabara.  
  
"Hey, you jerk, I ain't no secretary!"  
  
"Well, I said you are, so you are!"  
  
Kuwabara lunged at Yusuke, who quickly ducked aside, used to these often attacks from his best friend. He turned his fist up just as Kuwabara landed, causing a heavy UMPH, followed by a thump.  
  
"Hey, you're gaining weight. Quit eatin' all the rice balls, or I might have to put my Spirit Gun up your---"  
  
"Like you could hit a barn with that thing, Urameshi!"  
  
"I guess this isn't the best of times..." Kurama put in slowly.  
  
"Damn right!" the two friends yelled. Kuwabara's nose was dripping blood, and Yusuke's fist was covered in it. They went back to fighting, a giant dust cloud that hurled down the stairs and into the street, where many people stared at it, and just pretended they didn't live anywhere in the vicinity of the planet.  
  
"Kurama." Hiei stood next to the red head's elbow, staring blankly at the dust ball in the street. Hi s quiet voice was almost unheard, next to the shouting and muffled punches of Urameshi and Kuwabara. "You said something about a replacement Spirit Detective. I think they need it, with this brainless fool here, and his sidekick with the yellow dagger."  
  
The redhead youkai looked down at the fire-and-ice demon, and told him about seeing Botan in Tokyo, teaching some strange girl with enormous spirit power some new tricks. Hiei sneered at the thought of someone else becoming Spirit Detective.  
  
"It might be a good idea," he remarked.  
  
"However, I am not completely sure, Hiei. It may just be some renegade demon, trying to help humans."  
  
"Kurama, you're smarter than that. No demon I know of would side with humans. Other than the two of us, and we are special circumstances."  
  
"In the fact that we are both friends with a baka and the human world's Spirit Detective?" Kurama asked mildly.  
  
Hiei did not bother to answer that, and instead stared out blankly at the street before rushing off to some unknown place.  
  
Don't forget to R and R, for yer good ol' buddy CharcoalSama, K?


	5. Introductions, sort of

Oh, thank y'all for all o' the reviews! ::throws copies of the first IY movie on dvd to all her reviewers::

Sorry this next chapter took so long. I was on vacation, like any other sane person should be. Had a lot of fun. So, enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I own neither Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho, but I hope to own the movies!

Chapter 5: Introductions, sort of

"Dammit, Kagome! Don't leave for so long!"  
  
"Sit!" Kagome was completely infuriated with the bothersome hanyou, always coming back to her time to "pick her up", often quite literally. "And I was only gone three days, in case you weren't keeping track! So don't come until I really need you to! I'm sure Shippo told you exactly how long I was going to be here, right?" It was flattering, sure, that he got worried about her, but still! It only went so far.  
  
Inuyasha truly didn't care about the miniature fox youkai, with the exception that it was a way to take out his stress when Kagome was in her time, or just in general. Just in general was usually followed by a "Sit!", so he didn't do it quite as often as he might have.  
  
"Msl mr myr cmryn mmar nrym mr mntr?"  
  
"What?" The miko couldn't understand him, he had his face plunged half a foot deep into the mud outside the shrine. "Get up. I can't understand a word you're saying!"  
  
He looked up at her, grimacing as he spat out the wet mud in his mouth. "I said, Are you coming back with me or not?"  
  
She glared at him. "No. Sit."  
  
He cringed, knowing what pain he would be experiencing moments before his face plunged into the ground. Dammit, he thought.  
  
The doorbell rang inside Kagome's house. "You can come inside, Inuyasha, but only if you behave," she said sternly. He followed sullenly, spitting out clumps of dirt as he went along. Thinking he smelled something strange, not human, but not demon either, the hanyou kept his ears open.  
  
The miko opened the front door. "Botan!" she exclaimed in surprise. "I thought you were going back to Spirit World. Why are you here?"  
  
The blue-haired girl smiled happily. Definitely cat-like, thought Inuyasha. Too cat-like for my likings.  
  
"So you're the famous Inuyasha. I thought you lived in the feudal ages, but then again, sometimes even the best of resources can be wrong, isn't that right?" she said quickly. "I've heard much of you from Kagome here, but never thought I'd actually see you. Hmm, something must have gone wrong with the time portal. Never know what those things are going to do..."  
  
Both miko and hanyou looked completely confused, and Kagome had known that the Reaper could sometimes go off on a wacky streak. She poked her on the shoulder questioningly.  
  
"What are you doing here from Spirit World, Botan?" Kagome repeated. "You just got back, right? Because you're still wearing your kimono."  
  
"Oh, well, then," she said, flicking her blue hair back and forth. "I was just up to see Koenma-sama. Nothing to worry about. Now, if you both will come with me..."  
  
Her oar appeared suddenly in her hands. She hopped on, grabbing Kagome's wrist in an iron-like grip. The miko in turn grabbed Inuyasha's hand as she hopped on behind Botan. The hanyou yelled to put him back on the ground, as they flew up into the clouds.

Don't forget to R 'n' R!


	6. Discussions

Welcome back! Wow, it only took me a day or so to write this (O.o) so I thought I'd post it. Enjoy!

Oh, yes, the hated disclaimer: I don't own either Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho, but I hope to own the movies!

Chapter 6: Discussions

After a while, Yusuke and Kuwabara seemed to calm down enough to stop fighting, and listen to what Kurama had to say. Neither one had any interest in it whatsoever.

"I don't care, it's not my job," said Kuwabara, staring out the window. 'Yukina,' he thought sullenly.

"Quit thinking about your stupid girlfriend!" the Spirit Detective shouted. "She's not here, and probably won't be for a good long while!" He pounded his friend's head. The red head ignored the pain, and continued staring.

He suddenly fell back in his chair. Kurama and Yusuke snickered as Hiei jumped down from the window sill, kicking the surprised Kuwabara. "Imbecile," he muttered darkly.

"Okay, you little..." Kuwabara said, jumping up from the floor and looking around for who did it. When he realized it was Hiei, he sat back down where his chair used to be. Unfortunately, his chair was on the floor, so he ended up back where he began. Lying on his back.

"Yet more proof that he is the stupid one," Yusuke stated.

"I was just in Tokyo, doing some jobs for Kurama," the fire-and-ice youkai said quietly. "It appears that he was right about the replacement. I saw Botan walking into a strange house, still ready to go to Spirit World. A girl and an inu hanyou," he grimaced at the sound of a half human half demon, "met her there, and she carted them off back to Koenma."

"Okay, so the tyke in charge of Spirit World is asking Botan to cart two weirdoes from Tokyo to his place," Yusuke commented, annoyed. "Big deal. I bet he does that a lot of the time."

The fox youkai looked at the Spirit Detective, then pointed at Kuwabara. "Actually, hardly anyone from the living world is allowed there, let alone survive. I know that he probably would only barely be able to survive there." He looked at Hiei. "If our suspicions are correct, the girl has more power than you, Yusuke."

"Yeah, right," he sneered, then marched out the door.

"He's scared of being beaten by a girl," Kuwabara commented under his breath. He was rewarded with a shoe to his head.

"If you want me to fight her, I'll do it!" he said, sticking his head in the door.

Kurama and Hiei both shook their heads, thinking exactly what Genkai always told him: What a dimwit.

This is mostly a filler, to prove how stupid Yusuke is. So, it's mostly pointless. Next chapter is more interesting, I promise! Don't forget to R 'n' R, please!


	7. Lord of Spirit World

Hello, and welcome back! Please note: I have no clue why, but this chapter took me days to write, and I had to keep editing it over and over. I still don't like it, but it's your choice...

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho, but I want to own the movies!

Chapter 7:Lord of Spirit World

"Botan here, with some people to see Koenma."

The threesome stood in front of Spirit World's overly large gates. Both Kagome and Inuyasha felt like they were about to be crushed when the building fell on them, and the hanyou wanted to take out his Tetsusaiga and kill the first thing that moved. 'Sesshomaru would love to take over this place,' he thought. 'It's all covered in gold and gems. Not like he's ever going to see the place, though. He's going straight to--"

His thoughts were cut off, as the Grim Reaper grabbed the two of them by their wrists, and dragged them off, through the hall.

"Hey, Botan," the miko said quietly, her voice echoing to hundreds of times its normal loudness. "You told us that you were taking us to see your boss. If not here, where is he?"

Inuyasha was too stunned to speak. After gazing at the large outer exterior, he didn't think that it could be any bigger. The statues were too large, the grayish color too gray, and he couldn't smell anything but his, Kagome's, and Botan's scent (which was starting to annoy him, the smell was just too strange!). He didn't have any clue where they were, although the Grim Reaper had explained it on the way here that they were going to Spirit World to see her boss, Koenma.

"Oh, don't worry. He's just behind all the working ogres, demons, etc., in an office. Hmm, I wonder if Jorge got all the paperwork and files to him..." She noticed at the same time Kagome did that the hanyou was starting to draw his sword. "Inuyasha, don't do that..."

"SIT!" Kagome said. He crashed into the floor, but not as hard as he usually did. The sound of the bang echoed through the hall, along with the word, hurting both his neck and his delicate ears. "You shouldn't do that here," she scolded.

"None of the bad demons are loose. They're all in jail," Botan explained, flipping her blue hair as she opened another set of doors. "This will take us directly to Lord Koenma. We don't have to go through the workroom."

An ogre rushed out of the open doors, running as fast as he could. "Botan, I'm so glad you're here. Koenma is..."

"OVERWORKED!" a young, mostly annoyed and furious voice screamed at them from behind the desk. "TOO MUCH STUPID ANNOYING PAPERWORK GETTING PILED UP KNOCKED OVER, NEVER WORKING OUT RIGHT, ALWAYS HAVING TO GET STAMPED, Y'KNOW WHAT? YUSUKE WOULD DO A BETTER JOB AT THIS THAN MOST OF THESE INCOMPETANT FOOLS AROUND HERE!"

The four stood, cowering, behind the door from the ruler of Spirit World. Botan and Inuyasha both peered around the door, making sure that the coast was clear. 'He's scarier than most demons I've faced,' he thought. 'But wait...'

He looked carefully at the person behind the desk, whom to Botan was bowing deeply. "That's a little kid! Kagome, you can come out now. Nothing to be scared of." The hanyou still shook slightly, holding the scabbard of the Tetsusaiga with white-knuckled hands.

"Oh, he's cute!" Kagome said, walking up to Koenma. "This is the ruler of Spirit World?"

Botan nodded. Koenma looked at the two newcomers, and said, "At least they're not as bad as Yusuke was."

"Who the HELL is the 'Yusuke' person you're always talking about?" Inuyasha yelled loudly. He would have continued to carry on, but Kagome said "SIT!" as loudly as she could, slamming him into the ground.

"To answer that question," the ruler of Spirit World said, "you could just look over there." He pointed to a mirror, in which a VCR and a DVD player was hooked up to. Pressing PLAY, he said, "In short, he's the Spirit Detective for Earth at this time."

The hanyou got up. "Feh. What's that got to do with us?" He spat out pieces of the floor that had wound up in his mouth when he had been 'sat'.

"Not much," said Botan. "Other than the fact that he and his friends think that I'm training Kagome to be a new Spirit Detective, and are going to try and fight her."

The miko and hanyou were both very surprised at this. Humans were almost never strong in powers like Kagome or Miroku, and most lacked the stamina of demons.

"So," Koenma said to break the silence, "you two can either go down the well, and stay there for a while, or I could open the wormhole a bit more, and let Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara through as they wish. But they can only go through and back once. So choose the time carefully. Also, if they want, I can let Yusuke Urameshi and his friends Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara into the middle ages, but the same rules apply to them."

The miko's eyes lit up. "We can bring them here?"

"Not for too long," Inuyasha said. "We don't want that monk around a mass group of girls."

Hmm... not sure what to do with this... and, for the readers, a mostly long chapter! ::smiles:: Don't forget to R 'n' R!


	8. Where to Next?

I have a bad cold, hence the reason I haven't been able to update. Along with the fact that the document manager and the log-in thing wouldn't let me on... ::coughs:: AND I tried to update, but just as I finished writing the chapter, I was forced off the computer, deleting all my hard work... And thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho, but I hope to own the movies!

Chapter 8: Where to Next?

"Okay, shrimp, where are we going now?"

"Shut up, Yusuke, and keep running. We're not going to be able to get there any other time of day, you know."

"Why, though," Kurama asked the ruler of Spirit World. "Both Hiei and myself can work perfectly well in day or night. However," he added, looking at the once again fallen Kuwabara, "some cannot work without light. Shouldn't you have just let it be?"

"Yes," the other demon added quietly. "This could have waited until the idiot had woken up completely. He still can't see straight, let alone think that way."

Yusuke looked at him. "I don't think he ever could."

Everyone but Kuwabara nodded thoughtfully, as the person in discussion walked around, attempting to knock over both the Spirit Detective and Hiei. Both avoided him easily. Kurama and Koenma began to walk away, further into Tokyo, as the other three, mostly Yusuke and Kuwabara, stayed in the same place attacking each other.

Eventually, after another few dozen mishaps, the group reached a small shrine. They walked up the steps, carefully trying to be quieter than usual. A crash from the back safely assured that they could walk again.

"Kagome, you don't have to be so hard on him!" a familiar voice cried from the back.

"That's Botan," the Spirit Detective muttered. "What's she doing here?"

There was a shout, a word, and another crash. "You've got to say he deserved that one, Botan!" another girl shouted. More muffled shouting.

Koenma smiled mysteriously. "Now there's a look I haven't seen recently," Kuwabara said as the kid-sized ruler of Spirit World disappeared behind a tree, replaced by the teenage one a minute later. "And what's with the older-Koenma thing?"

The back became visable in a flashlight-lit blast of light. The two humans shielded their eyes until they got used to the much brighter visability from the night-black.

"Kagome!" a white-haired, dog-eared man on the ground said, obviously the source of the yelling. "Cut that out! They've been here almost ten minutes, and all you keep doing is saying that word!"

A girl in a green school uniform stood over him, her black hair in a ponytail as her eyes flashed with annoyance. "SIT!" The hanyou was pushed into the ground by some strange force.

Urameshi sighed, putting down his gun-finger. "Is this what you wanted us to see, Koenma?" he asked, glaring at the ruler of Spirit World.

He looked back at the Spirit Detective. "Yes, as a matter of fact, it is. This is Higurashi Kagome, and that's Inuyasha." He pointed at first the girl, who nodded and smiled pleasantly, then at the nearly unconscious hanyou. "They are going to take you somewhere for training, at least for Kuwabara and Yusuke." He shook his head, almost miserably. "I'm not completely sure that the two demons need it."

Botan popped out, almost magically, from the inside of a small wooden shrine that was nearly falling apart. "Yes, it's in return for the training I gave Kagome," she said, smiling cheerfully. "Oh, and that's Kurama, Hiei, Urameshi Yusuke, and Kuwabara," she added, pointing at them each in order of their names. "You already know Lord Koenma, or at least you should."

"Feh," Inuyasha said, spitting out the dirt in his mouth and dusting off his red haori. "Are you sure this is going to work?"

"Well, it should," Koenma replied, sweeping his cape as if to show off. "I _am_ lord of all of Spirit World, aren't I?"

Kagome smiled cheerfully. "Botan, are you coming, too?"

The blue-haired girl nodded. "Yes, of course! I can come and go between the times as I please. Just in case someone," she said, directing it at Yusuke, who turned his head and looked down, "needs some help, or forgets something."

The Spirit Detective looked up suddenly, remembering something. "Keiko! I forgot to tell her I'll be gone for a week! Botan, can you tell her?" She nodded, and popped her oar out to fly back to tell his girlfriend.

The extremely larger group headed for the well. "By the way," Kuwabara asked as Kagome opened the door, "where are we going?"

Don't forget to R 'n' R!


	9. Down the Well

Well, I'm back! I was in Ohio with my relatives, doin' some stuff. The Rock and Roll Hall of Fame was pretty cool, but whatever. Still pretty sick. Coughing, sneezing, you all know what I'm talking about, right? It's not fun. But I still got this chapter together for y'all! Enjoy! And as soon as the reviewing gets back up, REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho, but I hope to own the movies!

Chapter 9: Down the Well

"So, we just jump in?" Yusuke asked the miko.

Kagome nodded. "The first time, though, I got pulled through by an overly large centipede demon."

Kurama and Hiei had already passed through, followed by the silver-haired hanyou. Kuwabara was having second thoughts, and Yusuke was waiting for his best friend to go.

"Okay, boys, let's go," Botan said cheerfully, popping up out of nowhere. "It's not so bad."

Yusuke glared at the grim reaper. "You left Keiko a note, right?"

"No, I woke her up and told her," Botan said happily. "We've got to go now, or else you won't be able to ever go through again. It's not so bad, just ask Kagome or Inuyasha."

"Yeah right," Kuwabara muttered darkly. "How're we supposed to go through a well like some sort of fairy tale character?"

Koenma stood at the door of the mini-shrine. "Let's hurry! Not only will Kagome's parents not be happy if they find a whole bunch of boys here, but my dad's not going to exactly be pleased that I'm gone when I should be doing paperwork." With that, he nonchalantly pushed Kuwabara into the well. The Spirit Detective jumped in after his friend, grabbing his backpack at the last minute. The blue-haired girl and Kagome jumped through, hauling an oversized yellow bag, and a wooden oar.

As the last two landed on the bottom of the well, it seemed to be softer than usual. Looking down, Kagome noticed that none of the boys had climbed out of the well. Hiei and Inuyasha were glaring at everyone else, fingering their swords testily.

"This is worse than being sat," the hanyou muttered.

"Isn't the well supposed to be bigger than this?" Kuwabara asked the Spirit Detective, who tried to shrug, but Botan was sitting on his shoulders.

"Come on!" Kagome called from outside the well. "We don't have all night, you know." Botan flew out of the well, literally, dragging along the two humans left in the well. The other three clamored out quickly.

"Damn, how'd I get to be at the bottom?" Inuyasha muttered, spitting out dirt. "I didn't jump in first." No one answered.

Kagome and Inuyasha led the way to Kaede's village, where they were greeted by Sango, Miroku, and Shippo.

"Kagome! You're back!" Shippo cried happily, hugging the girl. "It was way more than you said you'd be gone!"

"Only a day," the miko said, hugging the kitsune back. "And some people came through to visit for a little." The four, who had been hanging back, muttering to themselves, stepped forward and introduced themselves.

Botan fluttered down in her pink kimono. "Don't forget me!" she said, hopping off the oar. "I'm Botan, a Grim Reaper. Nice to meet'cha!"

Miroku, who had been looking slightly disappointed at the rest of the group, suddenly brightened. "I'm Miroku. Botan, was it? Would you please mmph igh phmmigh?" He was cut off by a pair of hands holding his mouth closed.

"Stupid," the owner of the hands said to the monk. "I'm Sango, and he is a pervert." She knocked him over the head with her hiraikotsu. "Don't mind him, Botan, it's just how he is." She sighed heavily at the unconscious monk.

"Strange people," Kurama said to Hiei.

"You're one to talk," he replied.

Okay, R 'n' R ASAP! Elsewise, no next chapter!


	10. Fighting and Decisions

Well, this'll probably be the last chapter before school starts on the 25th. After that, it'll be a chapter every 1 to 2 weeks. Please don't kill me for not updating quickly! There's only so much time I have on my hands, and so much time on the computers. More like on the computers, but whatever. Heh.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, but I do own Inuyasha! ::huggles plushie:: But the series shall forever belong to Takahashi Rumiko.

Chapter 10: Fighting and Decisions

The Spirit Detective and the hanyou weren't exactly getting along well.

"Damn human!"

"Damn hanyou!"

So, they worked it out.

"Hey, you're not half bad," Yusuke said after yet another round of fist fighting.

"You either, human," the hanyou replied. At Kagome and most everyone else's pleading, neither had gone all out in their multiple fights against each other, just punches and kicks. Some of them got a little hard, which knocked over a few hundred trees, and some Spirit energy flickered in the mix with claws, but, for the two overly violent boys, it wasn't as bad as it could have been.

"I don't understand those two," Kurama said after the two fighters came back bloody and bruised for the third day in a row. "They could be out fighting demons, but they decide to fight each other."

Hiei smirked. "Yusuke is always like that, and those two seem to be exactly alike. I wouldn't have expected any more from either one."

Everyone but the two topics nodded, sighing heavily.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Yusuke asked, glaring at the youkai.

"Just what it sounds like."

Kaede spooned more soup for the two. They tasted it, grimacing. Shippo giggled. "It's cold. You were out way too late for it to be warm."

"Feh." They ate it anyway.

"It's not my fault," the hanyou complained. "Mr. Spirit Detective wanted to use his Spirit energy in half his punches, so I had to punch back just as hard."

"Oh, yeah?" Urameshi replied, glaring at him. "You punched that hard, too, and before I used my Shotgun."

"Damn human! Would you quit..."

Everyone shook their heads, and went outside, leaving the two arguing over absolutely nothing.

"You know," Botan said, her pink kimono flapping in the night breeze, "I think those two are getting along quite well."

Kagome nodded in agreement. Almost everyone else looked at them like they were crazy. Hiei just ignored them, and went off toward the Goshinboku to hunt more demons.

"Well," the miko pointed out, "they both are headstrong, more than slightly idiotic, and thickskulled. They don't get along well with a lot of people, and have too much power in their hands to use it in a regular, normal way. Their hobbies include all sorts of fighting. How well do you think that they could get along?"

"I HEARD THAT!" Inuyasha called from the hut.

Kuwabara looked at everyone else. "Hey, Botan, when are we going to be able to get home? Hiei is starting to look bored, and if Urameshi and the hanyou fight anymore, we won't be able to fix them, even at a hospital."

"Yes," Miroku added. "Their heads would be split wide enough to let a breeze in."

Sango sighed. "Houshi, should we explain to them about Naraku? Maybe they could help us, at least somewhat. The Spirit Detective is very powerful, from what Botan has said, and so are Hiei and Kurama."

Miroku started to nod, when Kurama interupted. "Both Hiei and myself know of him. He was arguably the most powerful demon of Sengoku Jidai. Had possession of a good majority of the Shikon no Tama, was bandit Onigumo before he sold his soul to demons in order to have a body for the priestess Kikyo, whom he had fallen in love with."

Kagome whistled. "You're like a textbook, sometimes."

Kuwabara suddenly realized something. "Hey, what about me? Aren't I strong enough?"

'Took you long enough,' everyone else thought.

Inuyasha and Yusuke came out of the hut. "So, can we go look for Naraku? Tomorrow, maybe?" the hanyou asked. "We're beat."

"Well, you've only been fighting each other for three days straight," Sango said. "And that would probably be the best training these boys will get all week."

"Just as long as we're back by Monday," Yusuke said. "Keiko would kill me if I wasn't at school for an extra day. She'd give me her, 'I'm class representative, and you not being here is giving me a bad reputation!' speech. And if she says it to me one more time, I swear, I'll give up on school." Botan tried to talk for a second. "Shut up, Botan."

"Tch! Someone's not feeling too good, now is he?"

Dang, I have a small case of writer's block. But don't worry! Naraku hunting next chapter! And a surprise... ::evil grin:: Review, and the chapter will come faster!


	11. We're Baack!

::CharcoalSama steps onto podium:: Ah-hem. Well, I apologize for the extremely long delay, and that this is very very very very short. But at least it's here, right? ::pikes prod her back:: Well, yes, onto the story! And thank you to all who reviewed. I love you all!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho, but I hope to own the movies!

Chapter 11: We're Ba-ack!

Kaede was picking more herbs from her back garden when she noticed a small dustball headed her way. She got up, sighing heavily. Only one group of people she knew would have a dustball of any size. "Time to put the things away, I suppose," she muttered. "I have enough for a few days, I suppose."

As she walked out the front of her hut, she noticed the villagers backing slowly into their homes, not wanting to bother the strangers that had come from Kagome's time. 'I guess I can understand them,' she thought to herself. 'I felt the same way when Kagome came through the BoneEater's well, and those other people... It's strange that humans still have such power, but demons are obviously not as open about attacking humans. It must be a strange time."

The shouting got louder as she got closer to the well. "...sign of anything, anywhere!"

"What did you expect? We sometimes went _months_ without seeing head or tail of Naraku anywhere, and you're complaining after a week?!"

"Inuyasha, that's not true! Sometimes we went for weeks without seeing anything but Naraku's incarnations! This just happened to be an unlucky week!" Kaede got close enough to see the people cluttered around the well. Kagome was sitting on the edge of it, shaking her finger at Yusuke and Inuyasha about the fact that Naraku was a devious devil, and trying to heave her yellow bag into the well at the same time. Miroku was groping Sango, who avoided his hand to let him bang himself into a tree. Kuwabara, for once, was standing off to the side with Hiei and Kurama ignoring the antics of the rest of the gang.

"Can we just go home?" the fire-and-ice demon asked, his eyes narrowing in annoyance. "There's a particularily annoying demon in the city that I really want to try out this improved blade on."

Kurama nodded in agreement. "Yes, Totosai did a good job with the weapons, don't you agree, Inuyasha?"

The hanyou took the second to look at the fox demon, which allowed Yusuke to give him a right hook to the jaw. Glaring evily at the human, he prepared to punch him back when he was slammed into the ground by a "SIT!" He lay there cursing under his breath.

"SIT! I heard that! Now, we're going home, right boys?" They all nodded, and turned toward the well. Kagome and Botan jumped in. The blue-haired Grim Reaper passed straight through without even a glimmer of light. The miko was slammed out by a bright blue energy, and lay in the grass, the world spinning around her.

"What the hell..." Inuyasha and Yusuke muttered at the same time. They walked over to the well, where Botan was popping her head out of it.

"Where is everyone?" she asked. "I jumped through, but Kagome didn't come. I assumed you pulled her out, am I right?" She looked at everyone. "Well, am I?"

The glares told her the answer. "There's something different about the well," the miko said, pushing the black hair out of her eyes. "What is it...?" She walked around it a few times, stepping over her yellow bag like it was a mountain. "Ah-HA!" she exclaimed.

"What is it?" Kuwabara asked. "Is the wood loose or something?"

"No, you idiot. There's a keyhole!" She pointed at a small hole in the wood around the rim. Everyone leaned in closer. "It says: 'INSERT... KEY... HERE'"

Yusuke glared at the sky. "Koenma...." he said, knowing somehow that this was the toddler's doing. "What the HELL are you thinking?!"

Ending of chapter 11. Short. ::dodges pots and pans:: But I promise to update more if you review!


End file.
